fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Farfetched Heroes/Script
Sword and Sorcery Before Battle *'Anna': I just received a report that Emblian forces are moving on Vaskrheim again. It seems more Brave Heroes have appeared there. Heroes born from the wishes of mankind... We need to see for ourselves who these Heroes are. Scene Transition *'Mia': So let me get this straight... In this world, we're called Brave Heroes? *'Lute': Yes. According to this grimoire, we've been summoned to this place as special beings. I'm not surprised someone such as myself would be considered so special. After all...there's no one better than me! *'Mia': More like no one stranger... Well, I don't like that we're trapped here by these contracts. But... I guess it's not everyday I get to test my skills against powerful opponents from another world. Something about the name Order of Heroes has a nice ring to it, too... I bet my true archival is among them! After Battle *'Mia': I guess that's 1-0, in your favor. You're a crafty group! And every bit as strong as the rumors claim. Well, as I like to say... If I lose today, I'll train harder and win tomorrow. You better believe there will be a rematch! The Dorcas Gambit Before Battle *'Joshua': A simple flip of the coin, and then... Choose—heads or tails? What's your call? *'Dorcas': Neither. I'm not a betting man. *'Joshua': Now, now. Don't be so stiff. As odd as our current road may be, the two of us are partners for now. And I need to know what sort of luck my partner has. *'Dorcas': Partners, huh? *'Joshua': Precisely. You fight with an axe, is that right? A former partner of mine did the same. *'Dorcas': Former? What happened? *'Joshua': He went and got himself killed... *'Dorcas': Not so lucky, then? Well, I hate to break it to you, but I only fight to survive. And I only survive to help my wife. So I can't promise I'll be much help. *'Joshua': As long as you can indeed fight, that's good enough for me. I'm counting on you...partner. After Battle *'Dorcas': Call me a coward if you want, but I'm retreating. I'm not dying here. I need to survive. *'Joshua':Nobody will hire a dead mercenary, and I quite like money... Let's wait out this run of bad luck elsewhere. Offbeat Heroes Before Battle *'Mia': Hey, look who it is! Yoo-hoo, over here! We're over this way! Not that I like our odds of fighting them again... We've all lost to this group once before. *'Lute': I feel my natural superiority is being threatened. I do not like it. *'Joshua': Sure would be nice if Lady Luck decided to smile on me again... *'Dorcas': We just have to do our jobs. *'Mia': So everyone ready to go? I get such a rush before a tough fight! We know how strong these guys are, so let's give it all we've got! After Battle *'Mia': Well, I guess you did it... You showed us your strength. hat fight was... So... Much... Fun! Thank you! *'Dorcas': You have my thanks as well. Now I can get back to my wife, Natalie. *'Joshua': Maybe Lady Luck did have a hand in our meeting all along. *'Lute': No, I don't like this at all... You're definitely a threat to my natural superiority. *'Mia': Yeah, being on the losing side does take some of the fun out of it... But just you wait till our next rematch! I'll beat you all next time! Even you! Yeah you under the hood over there! It's Kiran, right? You're the boss of this group? Hmm, why do I feel like we've met before? Well, no matter. I hope you're looking forward to our rematch, Boss, because I'll be even stronger by then! Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts